The relative complexity of conventional furniture constructions has made them difficult to manufacture as well as expensive to purchase by the average consumer. In addition, a particular furniture construction is not adaptable to multi-purpose uses, such as conversion from a chair construction to a table construction. In addition, the exposed edges of conventional wooden furniture constructions are prone to damage and subject a user to possible injury by contact therewith or by splinters exposed on such edges.